1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus displays an image by using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus provides a fast response and is driven with low power consumption. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may not be able to display an image having a desired brightness due to an efficiency variation caused by degradation of the OLED.